


Losing Sleep

by FluffleDuffel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffleDuffel/pseuds/FluffleDuffel
Summary: The hour was late and you were tired. Perhaps that's why it was impossible to resist saying ‘yes’ this time when he asked you his almost nightly question.(I meant to write it as a precursor to romance type thing, but maybe can be read as non-romantic? It's only as suggestive as writing a piece with Asmodeus in it would require, but tagged M just in case!)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Losing Sleep

“Oh, good, you’re still up!” Asmodeus’ voice floated to you from across the room, gently pulling you out of your own thoughts. It was melodic and bubbly as usual, but softer in tone than you’d come to expect--kind of like he was whispering. Like he was stringing these words together for you and you alone. The thought caused an odd sense of warmth to drift through you, distracting you briefly. Then what he said registered in your mind.

You closed the large book on your lap, which emitted a satisfying thud when the pages landed back together. Then you finally spoke, “what do you mean ‘still up’? What time is it?”

While you had been processing and preparing a response, Asmodeus had smoothly glided across the room to stand behind your chair. You twisted awkwardly in it, which was no easy feat with your legs pinned beneath the hefty tome, to watch him when he answered.

“Late enough that I’d expect little humans like you to be safely tucked away in bed already. Or at least getting up to some mischief.” Asmodeus winked and you knew he meant a very particular type of ‘mischief.’ You could feel your face flush as you broke eye contact and he laughed.

“Ah, no, none of that. I was just reading up on some history of the Devildom. There’s a lot for me to catch up on. I must have just gotten caught up in it is all.” That wasn’t a lie, but it did suddenly feel like a very dry and hollow excuse to have stayed up.

Asmodeus hummed quietly and you eyed him as he came to perch on the armrest. You felt yourself tense at how close he was to touching your arm. It crossed your mind that this was maybe an odd reaction considering how often he did actually touch you. This was nothing. But at the same time, with the whispered words and this hour when everyone else was meant to be asleep, this felt like everything.

You suddenly realized Asmodeus had begun speaking while you were trying to quell your racing heart. “-doesn’t seem that to me. Are you sure you don’t just need some help sleeping?” He cooed and reached out toward you. You almost ducked away, but figured that would be a suspicious move. Moreover, it wasn’t like you were actually concerned about him touching you. Instead, you watched as his hand delicately approached your face before it eventually slid to the side and elegant fingers gently brushed a strand of hair away.

You sucked in a breath, already understanding what he was suggesting. He always suggested this, but most often in the form of texts you could just wave away with a ‘but I’m already settled into bed!’ or ‘I’m okay tonight!’ The lingering question was so different when he was staring down at you with those bright golden eyes and that disarming smile. Maybe it was the lighting in the room, but somehow that very smile looked softer today and somehow… that made it worse. Your resolve crackled, sharp like pins that warned you against caving in completely. If he just didn’t continue and let you pretend you didn’t catch his drift...

“If you went to sleep now, it would take forever to warm up the bed all by yourself~ But I think we can help each other out. Come stay with me?”

By now, Asmodeus’ fingers had traveled down your cheek and come to cup your chin. Slight pressure upward guided you to stare directly back into his eyes. The book on your lap began to feel even heavier--like even it was in on this trick to prevent you from wriggling out of the situation.

“Yes.”

\---

Asmodeus had been positively giddy at your response. He had surged forward, eyes sparkling and wide, and, absurdly, you had thought that perhaps he was about to kiss you. To your, unexpected, disappointment, he simply pressed his forehead against yours and breathed “finally!”

The smile he left you with when he sent you off to get ready for bed filled you with an odd sense of excitement as well. You rushed to your room, prepared to get through all your nightly rituals as fast as humanly possible. This energy had even carried you all the way up to Asmodeus’ bedroom door where you now hesitated.

You played with the hem of your night shirt as you thought. Should you be doing this? And if you should, should you knock? That seemed polite, but what if he’d already slid into bed expecting you to just come in? Or what if he’d even somehow managed to fall asleep already? Or what if-

“Darling?”

You startled this time when Asmodeus spoke. You thought you must be very tired if you’d managed to miss the sound of the door clicking open. You tried to put together a response. “Oh, um, I’m here now.” That could have been better.

“Yes, you are and thank goodness!” You’re thankful he glossed over your awkward moment to get down to business. “ _We’ve_ already lost precious sleep and _I_ time with my favorite person.” Asmodeus then placed a hand in the small of your back to pull you inside so he could close the door behind you. You complacently followed, still dumbfounded by how easy words like that, no matter how many times you heard them, came spilling out of his mouth.

He slipped away from you to move toward the bed and you belatedly realized he was only wearing boxers. A memory flickered in the back of your mind of him mentioning before that he slept “au natural,” but you decided against asking about it--him ‘correcting’ his mistake was all too real a possibility and not another thing you wanted to deal with that night. Because despite him making quite the habit of showing off his naked form, even the sight of him shirtless felt like a lot at that moment.

While you remained awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, Asmodeus sat down on his bed. He tucked his legs up and pulled them onto it. Then he patted the spot next to him and said, “Come along, unless you want me to help you get on the bed, too.”

You shook your head vigorously, not wanting to find out what that would entail, and scurried over to hop onto the bed as well. You weren’t sure what the material of the bedspread was, but it was exceedingly soft and smooth to the touch. You closed your eyes in response--pleased at the feeling of it under your fingertips.

When you opened your eyes again, you thought you caught Asmodeus looking at you with an expression of… shocked reverence? But it’s gone before you can be sure and replaced by a more familiar teasing smile. “You may want to lay down, too.”

“Of course, I know how a bed works,” you shot back defensively, but the words have no fire. “Yours is just really nice and I was enjoying it.”

“Then enjoy it with your entire body~” You shivered at his response. “Are you cold?” Oh, he caught that.

“No, I’m just… going to lay down now.”

Asmodeus didn’t probe you further on that and you laid down after shifting a little closer to the center of the bed. He immediately slotted himself next to you and the warmth of his body seeped through your pajamas quite readily. It was nice, but simultaneously sent adrenaline shooting through your body as what was happening caught up to you.

Too much, too fast. What were these feelings? Why was he so insistent about doing this? Couldn’t he ask practically anyone else? And what did this mean to him? Sleeping together was turning out to be too much when you still had so many questions.

When Asmodeus turned on his side to tangle a leg between yours and place an arm over your body, you bolted upright. Hurt flashed across his eyes and his arm pulled back like he’d been shocked. You felt bad for it, but you couldn’t do this.

You quickly shifted off the bed, stumbling to apologize while you went to leave. “Sorry, sorry, I thought I cou- it’s just too mu- I really did want t-” You didn’t look at him while you fished for the right words to make it better.

"Come back any time. When you're ready." The words cut through your own easily, like they’re pulling aside a curtain of blind panic to offer you the answer.

You looked at him. Astonished. You saw no hint of teasing or even the hurt which you expected to linger in his gaze. This was genuine. This was…

You knew what you needed to say.

“Another night.”

You paused at the door, hand hovering over the handle as you pondered the last word.

“Soon.”


End file.
